The Bonds of Fossils: Chapter 1 Prologue
by BondsofFossils
Summary: In the first chapter of my series, "The Bonds of Fossils", we learn about Vaan's past, and why he is going where he is in the next chapter where he begins his adventure. Enjoy the rest of my series!


The Bonds Of Fossils

Chapter 1: "Prologue"

By BondsofFossils (Naoto_Shirogane of Reddit)

Before we begin, I would like to thank you for checking out my first story! I am 14 but I love writing, don't be too harsh. Criticism is welcome, mostly constructive though.

It was damp down in the mines below Snowpoint City, the coldest city in all of Sinnoh. The constant snowfall here moistens the ground, even 100ft down in the mines, water still seeps into the tunnels. Today in these tunnels is Excavation Team #8. Recently, the team has found a large batch of shards and Pokemon fossils, they hoped to mine them today and finally get some profit. Team #8 is a small team, only ten miners. Two of which are Nick and Destiny Guardiano, locals to Snowpoint City who own a small home near the borders of the forest. Here they raise their their five year old son, Vaan. They were a poor family, but were somehow able to support the child they had. He was strange, five years old and already talking up a storm, impressing multiple people with his bright personality. They hoped that they could make enough money in this excavation to finally finish their savings to move out of Snowpoint City, take a train and move into the heart of Sinnoh.

"He's fine Destiny, put that picture away," said Nick to his wife who had a slight tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"I know Nick, but this end of the mine is dangerous, a couple of years ago a team was caved in... and they, they were, k-k-killed" said Destiny, who now was crying, adding more moisture to the damp ground. This was true, this end of the mine wasn't mined into since the last team was killed in a cave-in five years ago.

"Its a risk we must take darling," said Nick trying to comfort his wife, "We'll get out of here, we'll see Vaan again, we'll get out of this town and into the cities, we'll have a better life."

Destiny put her small, wallet sized photo back into her coat pocket. At this the team started mining. For the first thirty minutes, the team found no sign of a fossil or even a shard of a gem. All hope was lost until one miner's pickax struck the dirt and made and made a deep, dull sound.

"I struck something!" exclaimed one of the miners. The group gathered around, it was true. There was a slight blue edge peeking out of the dirt, hope was gained. The group mined and mined, only half of this giant gem was dug up when the support beams started to creak.

"The support beams... I don't trust this place Nick!" cried Destiny, her face becoming paler with each thought.

"It's fine, we're all going to be-" his sentence was cut short, the wood beams cracked, rock and dirt started to cave in on the team. A loud BOOM ended the cave-in, to this day, the team was still not found, and only a small memorial was left to respect their deaths. At this memorial was a young boy, accompanied by nobody, his boy was Vaan, now an orphan with no Mom or Dad, nobody to take him in. He is now left to grow up on his own, something hard for a boy of his age. Vaan survived his years however, people in the town looked after him, knowing his condition.

By the time he was ten he knew all he had to know to live on his own, he could cook, clean, and live in the small hut his parents left for him. He spent his days playing with the wild Pokemon in the woods near his house, these were his only friends, his only source of a real family. Along with the humans, these Pokemon felt sorrow for this poor boy, they helped him repair his house countless times, they played with him, but they knew they could never be the Mom and Dad this boy has lost.

Vaan wanted out of this town that killed his parents, "Four more years" Vaan kept telling himself, for in four years, Vaan would be permitted to leave town on his own, he planned on going to Sandgem Town where he heard a great Pokemon Professor lived, Vaan wanted to explore Sinnoh, wanted to make friends, but most importantly, wanted to form a family with Pokemon and wanted to feel welcome in this world that only brought sorrow onto him.

"Four more years," he thought, "Four more years"


End file.
